Harvest Moon: The Moon Ore
by Shmannon
Summary: Farming May be the best medicine for a city girl without a life besides working.
1. Into the forest she goes

Chapter One

"Sigh..." Claire said. "Why did i even do this in the first place?" Claire frowned wondering if she was going to go back the the city. "Knock knock!" Someone said. The voice sounded familar, but who could it be? The door open. It was Jill, My brother Jacks Wife. "Hey Jill, why are you here?" Claire asked. "Im here to see how your farms doing." Jill said. "And by the looks of it, not pretty good..." "Yea... I might call it quits..."

"WHAT?" Jill yelled as she ran up to Claire. "Then what have you been doing for this first week!" "Well..." Claire said. "Ive been um... pulling out weeds and destroying rock so I can start this farming thing but idk if i can do it!" Claire look very dispointed in what she said. "This is my grandfathers farm! And I cant even plant a single plant." Claire went to the kitchen to get a napkin for the tears that was running down her face. "You and Jack have a wonderful farm... Why cant i have a succesful farm like you guys have?"

Jill paused, then said, "Because we had each other." She started s  
miling. "When we met, he was running the farm by himself." "Really?" Claire asked. "Yea! I was in Forget-me-not Valley to get some fruits for the office I was working. He was selling watermelons, and then we started talking. Thats also when I first met you." "Oh yea!" Claire said. "I was living with my brother when I was little..."

*10 Years ago...*

"BIG BROTHER!" Claire yelled. "Big brother its time to wake up!" "5 More minutes..." Jack said. "But big brother, it you dont wake up then how are you supposed to run your farm?" Jack was still asleep. So, Claire ran off to the valley. She went to see Nina, The old lady who lived there. She knock on the door. "Come in!" Nina said. Claire walked in. "Hello Nina!" Claire said. "Claire... where is your big brother Jack?" "Well umm he is still asleep, so I was going to play with you or Lumina!" "Well what if your brother woke up and he didnt see you?"

"But he is still up!" Claire yelled. "Ill go back home and show you!" Claire ran out the door and and started to run back to the farm. But, Lumina called her name. "CLAIRE!" Lumina said. claire walked up to Lumina and said. "Hi Lumina! WHat are you doing out here?" "I snuck out of the house so I can play with you!" "Really? Wouldnt you get in trouble for leaving the house without your grandma knowing?" "Itll be alright. Besides, I wont get introuble for playing with my friend." She grabbed Claires arm and runs into the forest. "W-wait." Claire said. "We're going to far into the forest arnt we?" Well yea!" Lumina said. "I heard that there is a monster in the forest." "A monster?" Claire started to get scared. "Dont worry Claire, its a nice monster." "Really?" "Yea come on!" Lumina grabbed Claires hand and hid behind a bush.

"Hey Claire?" Lumina asked. "Yea?" "Do you know where we are?" "I-I thought you knew!" "I thought you knew where everything is you do live on a farm!" "I only live on a farm! I dont do work unless my brother needs help!" Claire started crying, then Lumina started to cry too. "Lumina?" Claire said. "Yea?" Claire hug Lumina and said, "I dont want to be lost now..." "Me too." Claire and Lumina started crying again.

An hour has passed and Lumina and Claire fell asleep and didnt realize that someone was out in the forest. Claire suddenly woke up by the noises she heard. She started to get scared thinking it was the monster Lumina was talking about. "M-m-mister monster?" Claire said. "Please dont eat me o-or Lumina." The noise started to get louder. Claire woke Lumina up. "What happen..." Lumina said in a sleepy voice. "I think the monster is coming!" "Really! Maybe the monster will save us!" "Hello?" A voice said. The girls got scared by the person who said it.

Claire look up to see a girl with brown hair and purple eyes. Claire grabbed Lumina and ran to the girl. "W-w-wait!" Claire yelled. "We got lost and we didnt know where to go and and and and... I WANNA GO HOME!" Claire started crying. "Well, whats your name then." The girl said. "My name is Claire, Claire Moon." "My name is Lumina." "Well my name is Jill. Come on I will take you guys home. Jill picked up Claire and grabbed Luminas hand and started to walk out of the forest.

They walked out of the forest to Forget-Me-Not Valleyand seeing that all the towns people were looking for them. Lumina saw her grandmother and rush to her. "Grandma!" Lumina said. "There you are!" Romana said. "Me and Sebastian were so worried about you!" "Im sorry grandmother. Claire and I were playing in the forest and she said not to go but I really wanted to go so she agreed the only thing we were trying to find in the forest was the big white monster that lives there." Lumina just kept talking and talking intill they went home.

"So," Jill said. "Where do you live?" "Oh I live on Moon farm." Claire said. "Oh Im supposed to go there to get some fruit I ordered there." "Cool. Me and my big brother live there because our dad wanted to run his farm. I was going to live with my grampa but he told me to live wiht big brother so he can have help on the farm. Big brother sometimes doesnt wake up on time and his cow and sheep and chicken and horse are very hungry and then they get upset with him and dont even want to look at them but for some reason they love me but I dont know why I mean I do feed them all the time and sometimes I forget to feed them but big brother feeds them they dont like him at all!" Claire kept talking and talking intill she saw her big brother.

"Big brother!" Claire yelled as she jump into his arms. "Hey Claire where have you been?" Said Jack. "OH ME? I have been playing wiht lumina you know not in the forest or anything." Jack looked at her suspiciously and said, "Alright!" "Oh yea! Big brother this is Jill. She said she had some fruit she ordered?" "Oh yea! HI!" "Hi im Jill. Im from the City." "Oh yea I got some fruit for you!" Jack hands her the fruit and accidently touches her hand. She blushes and removes her hands. "Well I got to go!" "Bye bye Jill!" Claire said. "Bye bye Claire! Bye bye Jack." Jill started walking to the mountains.

*Present*

"That was some crazy times" Jill said. "Yea..." Claire said. "But what should I do? Im in debt with the bank for making this farm at least decent to work on but im not getting enough money with just a few crops. I like really need help, I was doing good at the job I was at but that was a boring life. But now, its too confusing." Claire wanted to put her head and cry but she was tougher than that. "Something will happen I know it."


	2. Forest fires

Chapter two

*Sniff sniff* "Mommie! Mommie! Dont leave me! Let me go I want Mommie! MOMMIE!" "Sweetie itll be alright just stay with you brother and everything will be fine. Just go!" They picked up the little girl and rushed to safety. There had been a huge forest fire and all the towns people came to stop it. That little girl came when she wasnt supposed to and came to help. While the little girl was helping, she saw a branch fall in between her and the towns people. She screamed help help! But no one came. Intill a few minuets later, her older brother found her. He yelled at her to stay where she was so she wouldnt get burned by the fire. The boy ran as fast he could to the towns people. He told them that his little sister was caught between two trees and the fire was getting close to her.

When they came back, the little girl passed out by all the smoke. her brother came to get their mother to tell her what happen. The mother stop what she was doing, and ran to save her little daughter. She said, "Dont worry! Mommas coming!." The girl could barely breathe. She started to close her eyes slowly. The brother didnt know what to do, so he ran into the fire just to save his little sister. He picked her up and gave her to the doctor. Tears rolling down the brothers eyes, he said, "Im sorry for yelling at you... Im sorry!"

when they came to the hospital, the little girl had 3rd degree burns everywhere. The doctor said that she might not make it for how young she is. The mother and brother started sobbing. They didnt want another family memember gone. Before the little girl got burned, she had the purest blue eyes, golden hair, and always had a little puppy where ever she went. Now, parts of her hair is grey from the smoke, bandages everywhere, and her eyes, they got darker. She was the nicest girl but yet she would always misbehave, but everyone loved her for her. The brother left the room and went home. The mother stayed with her child that she love so very much. "Mommie?" The mother looked up to see her other daughter. "What happen the sister?" she said. The big brother picked her up for she is the same size as the little girl who got burned.

They were twins. One was name Clairissa and the other was Claire. "Let me go!" Claire said. She bit her big brother and ran to her. "What happen?" Claire said with tears rolling down her eyes. "Your sister was in a fire that happen in the forest, and she might not make it." "No... NO!" Claire pushed her mother and ran to her sister yelling, "Wake up! Wake up! SISTER PLEASE WAKE UP!" Her brother pick her up and took her home. He put her to bed, not saying a word. He went up to his bedroom, shut the door, and started saying, "Im sorry... Im sorry... Im sorry..." Claire open her brothers door to see him crying. She went up to him and hugged him. He bursted into more tears. "Why the hell didnt I stay with her when she was stuck?" Claire look up at her brother, and saw a man in him. Their father always told him he wasnt a man if he kept his crying up. But, When claire saw him cry this time, He was a man.

*Next Week*

They had a funeral. They all wore black. The puppy ran away. The joy in the town went away also. Even the farming was slow. The mother was so depressed that she didnt even to nothing but sit at the fire place and stare. She wouldnt even eat her food. A few years has past since the death of the little girl. The mother became so depressed, she died, leaving only the older brother, Jack to take care of his sister and the farm. One time, They became so poor, they didnt have enough food for one person. If Jack had any spare food, he would give it to his little sister claire.

Claire would always try to bring the bright side up. "Yea like what?" Jack said. "We barely have enough money to feed each other. Heck! We barely have enough money to feed the damn animals! The cow ran out of milk a month ago, The sheep has bad quality wool, The rooster died meaning no fertilized eggs, and all the animals are sick. how can there be a bright side? HOW? HOW I TELL YOU HOW?" Jakc had tears down his eyes. He was only 15 and didnt know that much about farming. "Well.." Claire said. "We have each other and thats good enough."

Jack look at her surprized she would say that. He hugged her and said, "Never leave me. Your the only thing I love in this world. And will always be the only thing I love." Claire look at him and smiled. "I promise I will never leave big brother." They both pinky promised on that. The sun started to rise. The warmth of the sun felt good for Jack and Claire.

Promise... What can I promise... Nothing will come true... Jack frowned. I always lie. Should I tell her?

Jack had been sick for over a year and it had gotten worse. The only way for him to be cure of this sickness is expensive medicine that he cant afford by himself. "Time for bed!" Jack said. "Awwww but its not even sunset." Claire frowned. "Well I am very tired from this hard day of work!" Jack Lied again. His sickness made his fatigue very high, and made him very weak. "Cant you go to sleep and ill go to sleep when it gets dark?" Claire asked. "Fine, but you better promise." "Promise! And ill also promise that we will have a better farm!" They pinky promised to that, and kept that promise.


End file.
